conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Yasmin Ivry
Naomi Ivry is the current President of the Federal State of Israel. She was born March 12, 1971 in the Israeli city of Tel Aviv-Yafo. In 1989 she graduated school and entered university for economics but decided to learn computer science later on, graduating with a degree in computer science and a minor in economics in 1994. After a few years in the field of computers she decided to work for a position in politics, joining the Likud party based in her home city of Tel Aviv. After several years in the Likud, she helped form a new political party through a coalition of several parties who wished major reforms in Israel. The new party, New Israel Liberty Party, focused on secular Judaism, foreign relations reforms, economic reform, government change and an end to the constant fighting between parties that always led to the collapse of governments in Israel. Ehud Olmert was elected Prime Minister, a member of the new and growing in popularity party and aided in the reform and transition of Israel from a parliamentary government to a Federal Constitutional Republic, like the United States but following Everett's government policies. Naomi gained party leadership in 2008 and after the Iraqistan War and annexing of Lebanon into Israel, the party declared a new government. Elections were a landslide in favor of Naomi and her party and Naomi Ivry became the first President of the new Federal State of Israel. Naomi continues as President today and has enacted many changes to Israel. Politics Naomi is a secular Jew and believes in the separation of religion and government. With the election of her party to lead the country, Zionism declined. Naomi's first goal was to bring peace to the region but before she could begin, Hamas from Gaza began their attack against Israel with rockets. On January 3, Israel and its ally Everett declared war on Gaza Strip and invaded. Naomi and Everett President Spencer worked together to stop Hamas and were successful. By February, Hamas was killed and other members fled Gaza. Gaza went under Israeli control until Palestinian Authority was given control a month later. By summer of 2009, Israel and the Palestinian Authority in West Bank and Gaza made and agreement and Naomi was successful in her attempts to make peace. West Bank was given sovereignty and the Palestinian Authority created the Palestinian Republic. Naomi ordered the cease of all settlements and ordered the military to force out Israelis intruding on Palestinian Republic land. The secession of West Bank and Gaza from Israel and new peace was declared one of Ivry's greatest accomplishments during her time as President. Ivry has also pushed for changes in policy with neighboring nations to try and make peace with the region after many years of disagreement. Ivry has also pushed for changes in the economy to help bring up the GDP and average income of citizens. Foreign Relations Naomi Ivry has succeeded in making peace with the Palestinian people and aided in the creation of the Palestinian Republic of West Bank & Gaza. She works hard continuously to make conditions better between the Jews and Arabs in the region and to change world perspective of Israel. Ivry views a few nations as important allies like the Union of Everett, Franco-German Commonwealth, United States and recently Iraqistan. Everett and Israel are major allies according to the PSF Alliance. Everett exports economic aid and military supplies to Israel and imports Israeli technology and weapons. Everett President Spencer and Israel President Ivry are close friends and in some instances have been considered twins by the media. The Gaza flotilla raid incident damaged Naomi's goal of forming an alliance with Turkey but the alliance with Iraqistan remains as her way to prove cooperation between Jews and Muslims in the region. Ivry ordered an investigation into the raid which continues until later this year. Global reaction to the raid incident was expected by Naomi. Her official response was that people should wait until facts are known before making judgements. Ivry ordered the special forces team used in the incident be investigated and suspended from work until facts are known. Naomi welcomed the UN's own investigation as well and ordered full cooperation. Ivry views the relationship with Turkey as important to try to repair. Core Beliefs *Gay Marriage: YES *Abortion: Partial *Death Penalty: Partial *Torture Methods: NO *Stem Cell Research: YES *Nuclear Weapons: Partial *Equal Rights: YES *Innocent Until Proven Guilty: YES *Assisted Suicide: YES *Criminal Rights: Partial *Foreign Interference: Partial *Gun Rights: Partial *Vigilantism: Partial *Freedom of Speech: YES *Freedom of Religion: YES *Freedom of Expression: YES *Freedom of Choice: YES *Freedom of Press: YES *Right To Protest/Assemble: YES *Right To Privacy: YES Category:Federal State of Israel Category:Individuals